MJ Smyth
Michael James "MJ" Smyth ''' is the main character of the #27 Franchise, Appearance MJ is a relatively tall human with green eyes and red hair.He wears a white shirt with a black stipe going down the middle until season 14.He then wears a black shirt with a green jacket.The jacket was found on a train and has a 27 Emblem on it.He wears the prototype Omnitrix/Cosmatrix on his wrist. In Ultimate Alien,MJ still wears the jacket,only it is zipped up.The Ultimatrix Remains on his wrist. Starting in"Best Wishes,Until the Day We Meet Again "MJ wears a black shirt with a green stripe.The shirt has a paint splattered 27 on it.He sometimes wears a white sweater.He wears khakies and green sneakers. In Omniverse,MJ wears the same thing as in "Best Wishes,Until The Day We Meet Again " as well as having his hair darken to a brown from a red color. Starting in "The Vampire Strikes Back"MJ wears a green baseball cap and HD vision sunglasses. He loses his sweater in "An American Blitzwolf In London" In Heroes Rise, MJ's jacket has been replaced by a jet black zip-up sweater, his baseball cap is now black with green highlights. He has a faded black streak in his hair. One-Time Costumes/Disguises In "The Wedding of the Year Part 1" and "The Wedding of the Year Part 2" MJ wears a black tuxedo, green tie, and black shoes to Nick and Lilly's wedding. In "New Hero in Town" MJ wears an outfit similar to his wedding garb, along with black sunglasses and an earpiece when protecting Governor Lexington's decoy. In "Requiem For the Nerds" MJ wears a Santa hat, a green turtleneck sweater and his Omniverse hoodie. Personality Initially cocky, childish, and arrogant, MJ's immaturity and attention-seeking behavior often led him to joke around, regardless of the situation. His allies often criticized his attitude, unaware of the fact that he used humor to mask his fears. Despite some childish attitude, he was heroic, caring and generally good-natured, always willing to save others at any time. As seen in various instances, MJ seems to be oblivious to certain things, such as the fact that he was transported to another dimension, yet he thought he was still in his world. Over the years, MJ has displayed good leadership skills, as well as the ability to adapt his attitude to a situation, becoming serious when it's called for. He became more mature, responsible and sensible. He's kind-hearted, willing to sacrifice even his own life for others. His idealistic views and unwillingness to compromise his values – aspects condemned by Azmuth, yet commended by others – sometimes drive him to act against reason, such as helping his enemies if they need it (most remarkably Vilgax). Professor Paradox has praised MJ's good nature, going so far as to say he had the gift to make the right choices at the right moments. However, when MJ fails to save someone, or if someone gets hurt because of his failures, he becomes angry and much more violent. Perhaps the most notable of these instances is when Dom willingly mutated himself to succeed where MJ had failed and stop Aggregor, MJ was set on killing Dom, even fighting Corey when he refused to help him. He also threatened to hunt down and destroy the Forever Knights once making Driscoll promise to cease the hunting of aliens. Though often stated to be silly or unintelligent because of his immaturity, MJ is cunning and resourceful when needed, quickly adapting when the Omnitrix doesn't provide him with the alien he wanted. Later on, MJ starts thinking of himself as more of a superhero than a Plumber, often remarking that he's not a cop, but a superhero. Although he once again became cocky, he retained his selfless and heroic nature. It is slightly after this point when MJ gains a cynical edge to his personality. He is still kind and selfless, but he keeps a dark sense of humor to him, as well as a renewed sense of purpose to being a hero, often downplaying his "fame" so he can better aid those in need. He often advocates for purposes he believes in, such as the Alien Integration Act and more specifically, the Plumber Universe Defense force. Powers/Abilities MJ has been trained in hand-to-hand combat by black belt Justin, Max, Becky, as well as various years fighting aliens, and received a basic Plumber training. He proved to be quite skilled in basic hand-to-hand combat as well armed and unarmed combat, being able to easily dodge shots from Manny's blasters and proceed to disarm him while in human form. MJ was able to hold his own against Pierce, and Max hinted that MJ was a highly skilled fighter, even as a human. Another hint of his exceptional hand-to-hand skill is when he succeeded in the Plumbers' Academy with a 97 out of a 100.6 He is also a crafty fighter and actually uses freestyle fighting. It's evident that MJ is smart in some respects, possessing an above average intelligence. Justin even stated that he really isn't working up to his potential at school. He also has fairly moderate grades. Physics and Chemistry are his toughest subjects, yet he still maintains a B+ average. MJ has an extraordinarily sharp memory, as he was perfectly capable of remembering and writing down the mystic rune-like symbols for entering the inter-dimensional realm of Ledgerdomain with just one glance from a distance. This is even more true for things that interest him. MJ is also a cross dominant, skillfully wielding tools and weapons in either hand, in human or alien form. Weaknesses Whenever the Omnitrix times out, MJ is left powerless until he either dodges or switches to a new alien form. In addition to gaining the selected alien's powers and strengths, he gains its weaknesses. Additionally, at times the natural biological behavior of certain aliens can override MJ's behavior, such as Ghostfreak's takeover or Swampfire's blossoming process. Furthermore, any illness MJ is experiencing in his human form will also affect his alien forms Whenever MJ unlocks a new alien form, he is at a disadvantage of not knowing its abilities and weaknesses until he gains experience with using the new alien. Despite his experience in using the Cosmatrix, Omnitrix and Ultimatrix, MJ still does not know every function of them. Due to his inquisitive nature and impatience, he has accidentally unlocked new functions such as the Master Control and the randomizer, which can at times do more harm than good. Though the current Omnitrix is designed to work only for him, MJ still has not mastered it. According to Azmuth, MJ may get the Master Control on his 18th birthday. The Omnitrix does not actually mistransform, but rather it is due to MJ hitting the Omnitrix too hard, thereby causing the time-out function to select another alien at random MJ has trypanophobia, or a fear medical needles, although only his mom, brother and Becky know about this. MJ also has an acute case of Thanatophobia (losing people he loves), and uses lightheartedness and sarcasm to distract himself from the risk he brings to his loved ones with the Omnitrix. MJ appears to have a short attention span at times, and more often than not it can get him into trouble. Though he has matured substantially since receiving the Cosmatrix, he is still a teenager with much to learn and is prone to irrational impulses and recklessness. Relationships with Other Characters '''Justin Nelson: MJ and Justin were inseperable as kids. After the events of MJ's First Strike, Justin along with his friend Corey joined up with MJ to keep Earth safe from alien threats. After Corey left, Justin remained to fight alongside MJ and Dom, ultimately leaving with Dom to go to Friedkin University. He and MJ remain friends to this day, with him returning to aid MJ in his more serious battles, such as against Malware or the Incursean Invasion. Corey Anderson: Corey met MJ after the latter saved him and Justin from Psyphon in MJ's First Strike. About a year later, his family moved to Road Island, ending his long-term Earth saving. He and MJ maintained a long-distance friendship, and he returned to help MJ stop Albedo in MJ's Last Stand. Eventally, during a battle with Warlord Gar, Corey was seemingly disintigrated by an attack, only to have it later be revealed that he was teleported to the planet Polyominous by Azmuth to aid the Segmentasapiens at the same time. After reuniting with MJ, Corey admitted that he wanted to retire from the superhero business, and proceeded to do so after Omniverse. He will, on very rare occasions, come out of retirement to help save the world if called upon, but MJ respects his friend's decision. Dominick Palella: MJ and Dom met at some point prior to his debut in Shredder Triumphant,.Dom and MJ had an interesting brotherly bickering dynamic. The only time the two were truly against each other was when Dom was corrupted by the Ultimate Armor Suit, and MJ thought the only way to stop him was to kill him. After MJ was able to divert the power out of Dom and save him, Dom volunteered himself into a rehabilitation program, with MJ promising to check up on him. Category:MJs Category:Main Characters